


Going Home

by Spoiler1001



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Anger, Blood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Wyatt, stabbings, stalking exs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Lyja wants to talk to Johnny again, but Wyatt, as protective as he is, sees it for what it is and refuses to let it happen.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot
Kudos: 9





	Going Home

Wyatt didn't know what to make of the woman standing in the middle of his driveway. He stopped his car at the end of the driveway. Walking towards the figure.

"Wyatt. I heard Johnny lives with you now." The woman smiled casually. 

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Why does johnny concern you?" 

"Because i love him!" Lyja said simply. There was no tone change in her voice. It was said like a weather report. Wyatt recoiled. 

"Pull a number and get in line ma'am. Now go home. He's not here." Wyatt walked back to his car to get his groceries. 

"He's racing tonight isn't he?" The woman said in a knowing voice. "But he'll come back here. He always seems to come back here. You can give him a message." 

"I do not want to. I am sure you can tell him at a later time." Wyatt tried to walk by the woman, but she was in his way. 

"He really does love you, you know, trusts you, he'll listen to you." The woman placed a hand on Wyatt's forearm. 

He shook the hand off. "I'm not about to use my friendship with johnny for your benefit." 

"You're not even using it for your own benefit." The woman snapped. "Just do this for me, please." 

"I don't know who you are!" Wyatt snapped. "And I would never even think of manipulating johnny like that." 

"And that's why he still doesn't know. Why i could take him from you so easily. But that's behind me- i want to apologize." The woman's voice changed to someone comforting, soothing, familiar. But that the original owner of the voice was off on a second attempt of a honeymoon. 

"Lyja." Wyatt growled. "There's no way in hell I am gonna let you talk to Johnny now." 

"Please, I want to start over. Start fresh, apologize to him." Wyatt huffed. 

"You can start over wherever you want. Just not with Johnny." Wyatt walked to the door of the apartment complex, and set down his groceries. 

He recoiled when he turned around. 

The shapeshifter had changed into a familiar form. The bright blond hair, seeming to glow despite the dark hours, bright blue eyes, no bulking muscle yet, and still quite thin. 

"Well, now you can see johnny whenever you want. Just get a mirror." Wyatt walk by Lyja and went to get his car. His phone rang in the resulting silence. Wyatt froze, recognizing the personal ringtone. 

"He won't love you, you know, not like he loved me." The voice speaking was soft, joyful, still happy. It broke Wyatt's heart.

"Don't do this. I'm not about to expose Johnny to-" Wyatt backed away, the phone kept ringing, the same ringtone. 

"To what? Someone who isn't afraid to show him." Lyja pulled out Wyatt's phone. "That he is loved?" She answered the phone with a perfect mimic of Wyatt's voice. "Hello Johnny." 

Wyatt began to panic, needing to think. On instinct he screamed "Lyja" around the phone. Loud enough for Johnny to hear. Wyatt couldn't hear what Johnny was saying on the phone but Lyja was busy trying to convince johnny that everything was ok. Johnny must have hung up because she pelted the phone at Wyatt. "You can't control Johnny." 

"I don't try to. Just leave." Wyatt turned to leave, get into his car, but he felt a deep searing pain in his side. Wyatt gasped and jerked, reaching at the source, feeling only the weight of a young Johnny Storm and a dagger. Wyatt thought through the pain, that Lyja couldn't replicate powers. The knife makes sense. The knife didn't even get that deep. Wyatt could easily buck Lyja off. 

"You ruined my chance with Johnny." Lyja growled in his ear, still using the foreign voice. 

"No, you did and now you can't hurt him anymore." Wyatt was bloodied, in pain but still standing. "Leave." 

"No. I will see Johnny." Lyja went back to her natural form. "You can't stop me." The knife was pulled out and drove back into Wyatt's back, it brought wyatt to his knees.

"No. But I can. Fuck off. We're done." A voice rang out. Wyatt looked up to see the shape of a man on fire. The flames went out and Johnny was looking at Lyja with a cold anger. "Leave my home, leave my family if I see you again you will regret it." 

"But-" Lyja began to argue.

"No. Leave." flames rose from Johnny's palm. Wyatt knew it was a bluff but Lyja's widened in panic. 

She walked away, still looking at Johnny. 

When she was gone, Johnny extinguished his flame. He dove to Wyatt, who was trying To stand, but red coated around him. 

"Wyatt, bud, hey, let's get that taken care of." Johnny helped support him. 

"I thought you were out of state." Wyatt whispered. 

"The race was prerecorded and I called to tell you I would be coming home early, but…" Johnny whispered. He looked distant.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt looked out in front of them. 

"No. Never apologize for that." Johnny whispered. "We have to get you to the hospital." 

"Probably for the best." Wyatt nodded. 

The ride to the hospital wasn't the smoothest, with Johnny driving Wyatt's car with one hand, gripping Wyatt's hand with the other. Wyatt was losing blood steadily, but was still conscious. "Stay with me, bud. Don't black out on me." 

"Don't plan to. It's a shallow wound." Wyatt smiled.

"You were stabbed twice." Johnny said letting out a sound from deep within his stomach, sounding like a mix between hysterical laughter and a mule scream. 

Wyatt squeezed Johnny's hand. "I'll be fine."

Of course spots were dancing in his vision but he had to stay awake. 

"Wyatt, stay awake, ok, we're almost there." Johnny said loudly. 

"I know. I'm awake." Wyatt mumbled, before darkness overtook his vision.

He woke up in a brightly lit room. He was laying on his side and his whole back was numbed. He must have made a noise when he was waking up, because after a second of regaining consciousness he saw a head of blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Hey. You've been out for a few hours. They got you stitched up. We can go home soon." Johnny played with Wyatt's hair in thought. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"You might have been the one hurt." Wyatt grabbed Johnny's hand. "I couldn't live with that." 

"It's not your responsibility to take hits for me." Johnny pouted. 

Wyatt just sighed and cupped Johnny's face gently.

"Its something I'm ok with." Wyatt sat up with a wince. 

Johnny closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Wyatt leaned forward, gently touching Johnny's forehead with his own. 

"Let's go home."


End file.
